Lord HidanXGuard Kakuzu
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Lord Hidan only trusts two people in the world, and that is his father, the king, and Kakuzu, his personal body guard.But will his trust for Kakuzu turn into something more?.AU and very OOC.KakuzuHidan.Now fixed.All the very bad grammar is gone.


Kakuzu walked through the palace gardens, half listening to all the chatter. As he walked he thought of one person, and that person was known as Lord Hidan. Hidan wasn't in charge of the kingdom yet, but his father insisted that people call him Lord anyway.

Hidan didn't really care what he was called, and neither did Kakuzu. To Kakuzu, Hidan was jsut Hidan. Hidan was a devout follower, and high priest of the god, Jashin, and was very proud of it. Hidan's father wasn't too happy that his son was a Jashinist, but agreed that as long as Hidan didn't say anything about it to him, he wouldn't lock him in a cell with nothing to do. Hidan may be immortal because of his loyalty to Jashin, but if his father locked him in a cell with nothing to do, would die of boredom. Kakuzu also loved the man, but don't ask him why, because he doesn't know, he just does.

As Kakuzu walked he thought of Hidan's silver slicked back hair, and of his magenta eyes. He thought of his cocky smile on his pale face, and of his muscular everything.

Kakuzu's thoughts here interrupted when he overheard two women talking about Hidan. "That Lord Hidan is such a devil." A tall blonde woman said.

"No he's not. The Devil's ugly. Lord Hidan is living perfection." A short red headed woman replied.

"Some people say that the devil is the mosy beautiful person you've ever set your eyes on. I personaly think Lord Hidan fits that description to a T, don't you?" The blonde woman asked.

"I have to agree. He's also as mean as the devil." The red head answered.

Kakuzu walked off, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation. He hated it when people talked about Hidan like that, even though they were right. Hidan was a contradiction. He was an alngle, and a demon at the same time. He cussed, and yelled, and complained all the time. He bitched more than any woman Kakuzu had ever met. He was always stabbing himself, and bleeding everywhere. Every few days Hidan had to make a sacrifice to his lord, so, he and Kakuzu would sneek away from the palace to kill an animal in the forest outside the the palace walls, and Kakuzu was the one that had to catch the poor animal, using his tentancles.

Hidan was the only person who has ever seen Kakuzu without his mask. He hated his face, what with all the stitches on it. He had stitches all over his face and body. Kakuzu was so shocked when Hidan had ripped his mask off. Hidan was ten, and Kakuzu was sixteen. Kakuzu had just joined the royal guard. Hidan's former body guard was an older man. One day the man did something to Hidan that made him terrified of men. Hidan's father did understand why his son would freak out anytime one of his body guards would get near him. For a few day Hidan kept what happened to himself, but when the king asked his son what was wrong, Hidan told him. Hidan had to tell him. His father was so concerned, and Hidan just broke down and cried. The king believed his son, because something had to have made his son act like that. The king had the guard thrown in jail.

Kakuzu had just turned sixteen, and to get away from his abusive father, he joined the royal guard. His superioirs said he was the best fighter they had ever seen, and Kakuzu just replied be saying he'd had alot of practice.

Kakuzu had walked into the great hall to find his superiors, when he first saw Hidan. He had heard of him, and knew what he looked like. He also knew that Hidan didn't like people getting near him, so he kept his distance. That's why he was a little shocked when Hidan walked up to him.

"Hey dumbass!" Were the first words Hidan spoke to him. He was so shocked to hear the fowl language coming from ten years old's mouth, but he said nothing. "Are you listening to me?" He asked.

"What can I do for you Lord Hidan?" Kakuzu asked.

"Why are you wearing that fucking mask?" Hidan asked, a little less harsh.

"Because I don't like my face, sir." Kakuzu replied, getting a little annoyed by this kid's fowl mouth, bu tnot lettin git show.

"Why the fuck not?" He asked.

Before Kakuzu could answer, one of his superiors saw him talking to Hidan. "Hey Kakuzu!" He yelled, causing both boys to jerk their heads toward the man.

Hidan's eyes widened after seeing the man. "It's okay Lord Hidan. I won't let anyone touch you." Kakuzu whispered, sensing Hidan's discomfort.

Hidan looked at him. "Why would you do that?" He asked. "Why do you fucking care?"

"I don't know. Excuse me Lord Hidan." Kakuzu walked over to his superior. "Yes sir?" He asked.

"What were you doing talking to Lord Hidan? You have no right to talk to him." The man said.

"He walked up to me, and aksed me a question, so I answered it, sir." Kakuzu replied, emotionless.

"What was the question?" The head guard asked.

"He asked why I wore this mask."

"What did you tell him?" The guard asked.

"I told him I didn't like my face. He asked me why, but I didn't get to answer his question because you told me to come over here." Kakuzu said, not waiting for his superior to ask.

"Go to the training grounds, we have training exercises." The guard said.

"Yes sir." Kakuzu walked out of the great hall, toward the training grounds.

The guard looked back at Hidan to fund him not there anymore. The guard shrugged, and walked off after Kakuzu.

Hidan ran to his father's office, and burst through the door without knocking. "Father."

The king looked up from the papers on his desk. "Yes Hidan?" He asked.

"I want to pick out my new body guard now." Hidan replied.

"Really?" Who?" The king asked, kind of surprised.

"I don't know his name, but I do know where he is right now. Come on, I'll show you." Hidan walked out of the room, with his father right behind.

They walked to the training grounds. "That's him, the one in the mask." Hidan pointed toward a young guards trainee. "I trust him." The king needed nothing else said.

"Go to your room, and wait for me to bring him up." Hidan left for his room , while the king walked up to Kakuzu. "You will be my son's personal body guard." Was all he said. He then walked over to one head gurds to talk to him, before returning. "Follow me young man. How old are you?" he asked.

"Sixteen, Your Majesty." Kakuzu replied.

"What's your name?" The king asked.

"Kakuzu, Your Majesty." Kakuzu replied again.

"You don't talk much, do you?" The king asked.

"No Your Majesty." Was all Kak uzu said.

"Well Hidan talked enough for both of you."

The king knocked on Hidan's door. "Come in dad." Came a voice from inside the room.

"Here is the boy you wanted to be your personal body guard. It's a good thing he was almost done with his training." The king walked out of the room, leaving the two boys alone to get to know each other.

"What's your name?" Hidan asked.

"Kakuzu." Kakuzu replied.

"How old are you?" Hidan asked again.

"Sixteen." Kakuzu replied one again.

"Really? I'm ten and a half." Kakuzu had to hold back his laughter. _Ten and a half. He just had to add the half. _He thought.

Hidan walked over to the open window to look out. Kakuzu followed. Then out of no where, Hidan wipped around and jerked Kakuzu's mask off his face. Kakuzu didn't have time to react. His reflexes were fast, but Hidan was faster. Both of the boys just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Hidan, unknowingly, started to back up. He got all the way to the open window, and still didn't stop. Hidan hit the sill, lost his balance, and fell out the window. Kakuzu was wrenched out f his own daze, ran to the window, shot a few tentacles out, and grabed Hidan brfore he could hit the ground.

Kakuzu pulled Hidan nack through the windoe, and set him in front of it, using the same tentacle to close the window. "I'll go tell your father you changed your mind." Kakuzu grabed his mask off the floor, put it on, and started for the door.

"I haven't changed my mind. I still want you to be my body guard. I was just surprised." Hidan walked over to Kakuzu, and pulled off his mask. He then started to trace the stitches along Kakuzu's cheeks. "I kind of like them." He said.

"You like them?" Kakuzu asked, a little confused.

"Yes. What happened?" Hidan asked, still tracing the stitches.

"My dad's a bastard." Was all Kakuzu said.

"Are they only on your face?" Hidan asked.

"No." Kakuzu replied, emotionless.

"Really?" Kakuzu nodded. "Where else do you have them?" Hidan looked into Kakuzu's eyes.

Kakuzu hesitated slightly. _Might as well tell him._ He thought. "All over my body." He replied.

"Really? Do they hurt?" Hidan asked.

"Not anymore. They hurt like hell when it happened. I'm surprised I survived." Kakuzu said.

"Why did he do it?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know, and it doesn't matter. I left,a nd came here. This is where I live now. Can I please have my mask back?" Kakuzu said, not even raising his voice.

Hidan gave Kakuzu his mask back, and watched him put it on. "I like you better without the mask." Hidan commented. "You don't have to wear the mask around me."

Kakuzu looked at Hidan. You want me to remove my mask around you? Most people are afraid of my without it. Aren't you?" He asked.

"No, I'm not afraid of you. I already said I liked your stitches, didn't I?" Hidan replied.

For nine years Kakuzu and Hidan spent all their time together. When Hidan turned thirteen, he become a Jashinist, and wouldn't stop trying to convert Kakuzu as well.

Kakuzu continued to walk throught the palace garden, but then heard a loud sound coming from the direction of Hidan's room, so he ran off toward it.

"Lord Hidan!" He yelled as he burst throught the door. Hidan and his father was standing in the middle of the room. Hidan looked upset, while the king looked mad.

"There you are. Where have you been, Why were you not with Hidan?" The king asked.

"I..." Was as far as Kakuzu got before Hidan interrupted.

"I told him to take a break. He didn't know I left. I told him I was taking a nap. He had no reason to not belive me. It's my fault, Don't blame Kakuzu. He really didn't know, I swear." Hidan looked like he was going to cry/

"Kakuzu, go to your room." He then turned to Hidan. "And don't you say a word about him being twenty five. I know he's over eightteem, and I know you are too, but you're still me son, and he's still just an employee." He turned back to Kakuzu. "Go."

"Yes Your Majesty." Kakuzu looked at Hidan on elast time , silently asking what was going on.

Hidan returned the look, silently saying he would explain everything later.

Kakuzu left the room, and entered his own. _What's going on?_ He asked himself, as he sat in one of the chairs to wait for the king to come and yell at him._ What did Hidan mean by 'He didn't know I left'. He did tell me he was taking a nap. Did he lie to me?_

While back in Hidan's room, the king was yelling at his son. "Why did you leave the palace grounds? I thought you were smarter than that. I guess I was wrong."

"I needed to get out for a little while." Was all Hidan said.

"I really don't mind you lwavign the palace grounds, what I do mind is that you went alone. why didn't you take Kakuzu with you? It's his job to be with you at all times. I thought you trusted him." The king was no longer yelling.

"I do trust him. I didn't think he woul dwant to come." Hidan bowed his head.

"It's not his job to want to. It's his job to go with you everywhere you go. Do you understand?" The king asked.

"Yes sir." Hidan held back the urge to sneer the tow words.

"From now on, Kakuz will spend all his time with you. You will sleep in the same room, and he will follow you everywhere. You will go nowhere without him. Have I made myself clear." The king said.

"Does he have to follow me to the bathroom?" Hidan asked, being the smartass he was.

"Grow up. You may go to the bathroom on your own. I'll even grant him permission to call you Hidan. He will no longer need to call you Lord, but he will become your shadow." The king said.

"He already of my shadow. You better tell him about the bathroom thing." Hidan pointed out.

"He will become your shadow even more. You will also not leave the palace grounds. I will make sure Kakuz keeps you in his sites at all times." The king said, then added this when Hidan was about to say something smart again. "Unless you're in the bathroom. But if you're in the bathroom too long, Kakuz may 'check' on you. I'll be sending some men to add some of Kakuzu's things to your room. I'll send him in soon." The king left the room and Hidan hid in the closet.

The king stopped some of men and told them what they had to do. The men followed the king into Kakuzu's room, and they set to work moving his things to Hidan's room, and Kauzu just watched, wanting to asked, but afraid they would say he had to leave. He didn't want to leave Hidan alone.

"Kakuzu?" The king walked over to Kakuzu.

"Do I have to leave now Your Majesty?" Kakuzu asked.

"Of course not. You're still the only person Hidan will trust." The king replied.

"Then why are they moving my things out?" Kakuzu asked.

"You will be moving into Hidan's room. You will not let him out of your sites. The only time you two will seperate is when one of you have to go to the bathroom. Hidan made me tell you that. You two will not leave the palace grounds without me knowing." The king said.

"Yes Your Majesty." Kakuzu said.

"You may also call him by his first name. Yon't have to add Lord in front of it, unless you're at a public function, then people would expect you to call him Lord." The king paused, looked around, and upon remembering the men, said to Kakuzu. "You better go to Hidan now." Kakuzu's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about all the men carring his things to Hidan's room.

"Yes Your Majesty." Kakuzu waisted to time and ran to Hidan's room. "Hidan?" He asked.

"Kakuzu?" Came a whispered voice from inside the closet.

Kakuzu opened the closet door to find Hidan curled up into a ball. "May I come in Hidan?" He asked, knowing there was no way Hidan was coming out. Kakuzu stepped into the closet and closed the door, envoloping them both in darkness. Kakuzu noticed Hidan was shaking, so he wrapped his arms around the younger man, and whispered in his ear to calm him. "It's okay Hidan. I'm here. I promise I won't let anyone touch you."

Slowly Hidan stopped shaking, and leaned into Kakuzu even more. "Thank you Kakuzu." He whispered.

"No thanks needed." Kakuzu whispered back. "Can I ask you something though?" Kakuzu asked.

"What?" Hidan asked back.

"Where did you go?" Kakuzu asked when Hidan had stopped shaking completely.

"I went to make a sacrifice." Hidan replied, feeling alot less afraid of the men walking in and out of his room.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Kakuzu asked.

"You don't like to go." Hidan started. "And I did something different this time." He added.

"What did you do different?" Kakuzu asked.

"I...I...I can't tell you right now." Hidan whispered.

"Why not?" Kakuzu asked.

"All the people." Hidan replied.

"Okay, I can wait until they all leave, then you have to tell me." Kakuz said.

By the time the men had finished moving all the stuff into Hidan's room, said man was asleep, leaning against Kakuzu's shoulder. kakuzu shook his head, picked up the man, and put him on his bed. "Sleep, my litle masochist." He whispered.

"I'm not your masochist." Hidan whispered back.

"So you're awake." Kakuzu asked a little louder.

"I am now. I woke when you moved me." Hidan sat up in the bed.

"Why did you leave without me this time?" Kakuzu asked. What did you do different this time?"

"I didn't sacrifice an animal." Hidan said.

"If you didn't sacrifice an animal, then that means you sacrificed a human?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan nodded. "I did. I don't want Jashin-Sama to get mad at me for only sacrificing animals, so once a month I sacrifice a human. The was the first time I got caught sneaking back in." Hidan seemed afraid of making Kakuzu mad. He didn't want Kakuzu mad at him. He loved Kakuzu.

"I would have still went with you. I've killed before. I killed my father." Kakuzu said.

"I didn't know that. Did you do it before you came here?" Hidan asked.

"No. I did it not too long ago." Kakuzu replied.

"Oh." Hidan said.

"I would follow you to the ends of the earth, and back." Kakuzu said before he could stop himself.

"That was so cheesy." Hidan said. "I liked it. I would follow you to the ends of the earth too." Hidan added. Kakuzu stared wide eyed at Hidan. "I love you Kakuzu." Hidan said, looking down.

"I love you too Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"I guess we havew alot of time to show each other how much we love each other." Hidan said.

Kakuzu put his finger under Hidan's chin and lifted it. Hidan's face was bright red. "That color looks good on you." Kakuzu commented, making Hidan blush even more (If that were even possible.) Kakuzu chuckled. "You're so cute."

Hidan thought about kissing Kakuzu, but was afraid that would be going to fast. Kakuzu seemed to know that Hidan wanted to kiss him, because he pulled down his mask, leaned in. and pressed his lips to the smaller man's.

Hidna moaned into the kiss. He then felt something warm and wet against his bottom lip. Kakuzu shoved his tounge into Hidan'd mouth and started to memorize every inch of Hidan's mouth. He led Hidan's tounge in a dance until they both had to pull away for breath.

"That was amazing." Hidan said after a few minutes.

"I can do better than that." Kakuzu said, kissing Hidan again.

The make out session lasted for almost the night. At about midnight they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The king poked his head into the room and smiled at what he saw. _I always knew Kakzuz was the one for my son. Hidan did'nt like girls, and the only boy he liked was Kakuzu. I'm happy. I'll gladly overlook Kakuzu's little problem with his bastard of a father. Thhe man deserved it anyway. _He thought as he walked back to his room.

And they lived happily ever after. Hidan sacrificed an animal every other noght, and sacrificed a himan once a month. Kakuzu stood true to his promise. He followed Hidan everywhere, except the bathroom, unless they were bathing;)

Hidan and Kakuzu got married two months later,a nd Hidan took over the kingdom about a month after that when the king died. Kakuzu had a feeling the kin gknew he was going to die, but didn't say anything to Hidan.

Hidan and Kakuzu had two kids two years later. Hidan said Jashin let his give birth twice, and that was all they needed. They loved each other very much. Hidan was Kakuzu's little masochist, and Kakuzu was Hidan's miser. Kakuzu did like money, alot, but not as much as Hidan.

Like I said, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
